Changes
by BiaSFA
Summary: Jacob looses his father, and now, the Cullens take him in as a son. Trouble lies ahead when the Volturi step in and Jacob does not follow the house rules. #SPANKFIC #Strong Language.
1. Chapter 1

_"Ducunt volentem fata, noletem trahunt" Seneca_

**To Casey, a young girl who knows the meaning of this tale.**

One the wall there was a calendar, at top, center, the words that spelled may. Jacob reached for her hand. Skin to Skin. Bella was one of his oldest friends and now, facing his father's death, he feared she was the only friend he had left. Bella and Renesmme.

He hand't felt sad in ages. Now...

"I am really sorry, Jake" Bella said.

He looked every inch a wolf. Mouth set in anger.

"I know you are, I am too."

His head was aching. Would he ever get back on his feet again?

"You should shower, and then play with my girl".

"What's to play about?" Jacob asked mostly to himself thought it was out loud. "I don't understand any of this".

"There is nothing to understand, Jake. You are an amazing young man, you'll get over it. Once you take your time, everything will fall back into place."

"I need some alone time, bathing, maybe"

He was not sure that would help at all. But, considering his options, bath was a smart choice with he wanted to be on his own.

16 and an orphan. He hadn't many choices. He could always work, besides, he was good fixing cars. School would have to wait. With a job he could provide for Renesmme when she was old enough to claim.

If only his father was there to help him...

Meanwhile...

"Let it go, Bella"

Carlisle helped himself into the couch, watching his girl glance at the stairs, probably thinking about Jake.

"I can't bear this, father. I can not loose both Billy and Jacob within' the same night."

"I will be alright."

The world was a bad world indeed. The death of a man, a boy with no hope, dreams broken...lying on the floor.

"He can stay, if he wants to".

"Like a guest".

"Like a son" Carlisle said. "I will talk to him".

She nodded, but no smile about it.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Charlie won't live forever".

"I'm afraid he won't".

"I will, dad"

Following her, Carlislr grabbed her hand.

"Don't get me wrong, dad, I love you, but..."

"It is ok to feel sad about Charlie".

"I'll be devastated".

"Yes." Carlisle took a deep breath. "But the world will keep on turning"

"It is not fair".

Carlisle felt like there was nothing he could do about that feeling. Bella would have to deal with the fact that all her loved ones would die.

"Bella, I have to talk to Jake"

"I will help mother".

"About Charlie, we can always..."

"No." Bella said. "He lived a happy life, dad. Death is only logical".

"Are you sure?"

"Of couse not" She smiled. "Dad, what about the volturis?"

"Well, since when do I follow their rules? Jacob will be a part of this family."

"Will out house rules apply to him?"

Spanking, Bella meant.

"Bella, you know better".

"That means trouble"

"We do have a weak for trouble, don't you think?" Carlisle blinked. "I need time to talk to him"

"Then time you shall have"


	2. Chapter 2

No one would ever guess how he felt. Carlisle found his way into Jacob's bathroom, and then, walked in. The boy, was sitting down, crying his heart out. He felt an urge to hug him, but it was not wise, at least not now.

- Jake...

- I need to be left alone, Carlisle.

Carlisle knew, that was a teen talk, he did not really want to be alone.

- I'm sorry about your father.

- Are you? – He asked. – Why?

- Because you loved him, and I love you.

Jacob kicked the bathtub, in anger.

- It will be ok, Jacob.

- I don't feel like it will be.

- I know. – Carlisle nodded. – Jacob, son, I want to talk to you about something. – He sat down onto the bathtub.

- What?

- Do you know why we, the Cullens, are a family?

- No.

- Because we are different, but we still hang on and love each other, no matter what. In my family, and in my heart, there is always room for one more, Jacob.

- Me? – He blinked fast. – Whay me? Because I'm a stupid orphan?

- You are not stupid, Jacob, you are 16, thet's different. Look, you can think about this, if you whant, but please, stay, if not for me, for Renesmme. We want you here, as a son.

- You spank your children.

- Yes. – Carlisle said honestly. – I do.

- I can't do this. I can't...

- Just because I spank my children? Come on, Jake, you know better then this. You need to study and...

- I'll work! – He said. – I can work.

- Or you can stay here, study and give my grandgirl a better life when your time comes...

Fair enough, Jacob agreed.

- Is that a yes, Jake?

- Your son...I'll be your son.

- Yes.

- Will I get spanked?

- Don't lie to me, obey me, study hard, don't harm yourself or anyone else and no, no spanking, Jacob.

- Fair enough. – He smiled, at last.

- It is, indeed.

- Thank you, Caslisle.

- Anytime, son. – He smiled. – Now, take your bath, and then join us in the living room.

- Sure.

Carlisle left the bathroom, and then Jacob started to undress himself. How happy he was now. A new family, very close to Bella and the love of his life. Maybe everything would fall back into place, just like Bella said.

He got into de shower, and when he was about to grab the soap, Esme got in.

- OH MY GOD, ESME! – He yelled.

- What? – Esme got scared. – What?!

- I'M NAKED, GET OUT!

Esme gave him an understanding smile and then took his dirty cloth into her arms.

- Hey, handsome, that's ok, I do that with all my children.

- GET OUT! – he yelled again, trying to hide himself with his hands. – OUT!

- Jacob, you stop that tantrum right now. There is no big deal about this...I'll just here to collect your clothing.

- If you won't get out, I'll!

- Jake no...

And then he did turn into a wolf, and found his way out to the woods.

- Carlisle! – Esme yelled. – Jake ran away!

- But the volturi... – Carlisle ran to the door. – Call Jasper, meet me at the woods, oh, this boy!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Ruby for your kind words and support.

Jasper ran out to the woods of forks to find his father. Of course he knew that, eventually, Jacob would run way. But not so soon. No sir, not so soon. He could get it: He lost a father and was now facing a new family. How could this ever work out? Jasper did not know, but, some how, it did for him and his bothers and sisters.

The trick was that the Volturi were in town, doing what they did best: Hunting outlaws. Jasper found his father staring at some trees and joined him.

- Any luck? - Jasper asked.

- No. You?

- He is going to come home, father. He ain´t gone too far.

Of course, they both did not know that.

- Jasper, let's run a bit, maube we will...

But that sentence did not need an ending. Jacob, with a Volturi cloth right next to Jane. Oh lord, Jane. That was trouble.

- Is this one yours? - She asked.

- Yes. yes he is. - The father said.

- So, now, besides humans...of course, and weak humans, lets not forget of that, you are gathering were...dogs... How cute. - No humor on her face. - Maybe I should kill you now.

- Kill me and my family will come after you. - Carlisle said.

- So maybe we should call them here and seal my fate.

They were waaaaay too serious, so Jasper took a step foward.

- Jane, please, he will turn.

- No I won't. - Jacob said.

- No, he won't. - Jane smiled along. - Discipline problems Carlisle?

- Oh Jane, you have no idea. But you have my word, he will turn.

Werewolves. Great. Jane said. She could use that eventually.

- You have one week.

- A month. - Carlisle bargain.

- 15 days. - The girl said. - My last offer, you be smart and take it.

- We will . - Jasper grabbed his fahter arm as he was about to hurt to girl...and that was a war they could not affort.

- Great. That's a deal. - Jane pushed to boy to his new father. - And I will be wanting my clothing back.

- Sure.

Carlisle said looking to Jacob with fahter's eyes.

- Let's go home, Jacob.

The three of them walked to the house, but, even before they go in, Jacob took one step back.

- I am not your kid, Carlisle.

- Jasper, please, get in. - Calisle order.

- Yes, sir.

Jasper vanished, and Jacob was left alone with Carlisle's fury.

- In case you have not notice just yet, boy, yes, you are. You said yes.

- I take it back.

- There is no coming back now...Gosh, Jacob, have you not realized you were almost killed?

- I was not! - He raised his head.

- You are not stupid, Jake, so don't pretend to be one.

- You won't spank me, Carlisle.

- Give me ONE good reason not to.

- I am not a kid, not your kid and not a stupid young Cullen.

What? Carlisle said in his mind. This boy oughat be joking.

- Let's put it this way, Jacob, you are my son, wheter you liike it or not, and I will spank you, and if you don't get it, let me get you the picture: Almost killed, ran away, yelling at Esme!

- Great! - He yelled. - So let's get this over with.

Jacob rushed into the living room and turned his face. Carlisle took a moment to realize that the boy was hoping for a slap on the face. So, he took a deep breath.

- Jacob, not like this.

Carlisle found this way into a chair and sat down.

- Come here.

Jacob took a moment.

- Over my knees.

Oh boy.

- No...waht?! Are you crazy?

- No, I am not, son, this is how you are going to be punished. Now, pants down and over my knee.

- Na...na...naked?

- Yes, Jacob, maybe this will help you get the picture.

- No dad, please, I'm sorry.

Did that boy just called him dad?

- I am sorry, Jacob, sorry for not making this clear to you. Sorry that I never did this before, even when Billy was alive, but now come, let's get this over with.

- Please...please...don't. I won't do this again. I get it now. No yelling at Esme, no running away...

- PANTS DOWN, JACOB. - He yelled. - There are consequences to your actions, now face it. Come here, or I'll take my belt off!

Jacob found him self in a child position, and began to take his pants down and cry.

- Now, over my knee, son.


	4. Chapter 4

Knowing how scared the boy was, the father pulled him to his knee. It was time.

- Do you get this now? Do you know why this is happening to you?

- I'm sorry.

- You better be! - Carlisle said. - No is no. No yelling, no running away, no no no! Do I make myself clear?

- Yes, please don't do this, please, I beg you.

- I'm sorry, but this was your choice.

So, he began.

PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!

- Ownnnnn

It hurted like hell. This was so embarracing. Why? No. He needed to be strong and take it.

PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!

- Please!

But how to handle that? The vampire speed was too much.

- Slow down! Please!

PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT!

But there was no way his father would hear him.

- I promise! No running away! No yelling! please!

- Are you sorry boy?

- I am, please, I am!

Carlisle help Jake to stand up, then he got up himself and took his belt off.

- What?! Why?!

- This is for arguing with me, and for not obeying!

- Please, dad, don't.

- Just ten, Jake. Hold still.

SLAP!

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP - Owe

SLAP - AOO

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP - Aiiiii

- Done!

Carlisle held Jake close to him.

- I'm so sorry dad!

- I know...I know...

- I really am! Please...

- I forgive you. You belong here now, son.

- Dad... - Jake pushed him away. - Do I have to turn?

- I'm afraid, yes, you do.

Jacob agreed with his head.

- Am I forvigen?

- Yes, you are.

- May I put my pants on?

Carlisle smiled.

- Of course. You go to your room now, my boy.

- Yes, dad... by the way... I love you already.

- I've loved you all along. - Carlisle said.


End file.
